User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Rogue Crew rewrite ideas
Alright, so you probably already know that I want to do a rewrite of The Rogue Crew. I really love this book, but there are some things that I don't really like, and I'm sure you know what I mean. ;P I already have a few ideas and some concept art, but I'm still trying to work this out. If you have any suggestions, or things you would like to see happen in this fanfic, please let me know in the comments! :) I'm also trying to figure out a title. I'll brainstorm tonight, and if I come up with anything I'll make a poll for it. But meanwhile, if you have an idea for one, please tell me. ;) I know it will be a loong time until I actually write this, but I'm always planning way ahead anyway. ;P I'm hoping I'll do it after I finish Hero's Destiny, though knows when that will be. Anywho, Swiffo and Kite are my main characters, of course. I don't know why, but I've never really liked Uggo that much. I don't dislike him or anything, but somehow... Idk. Whateves. ;P I'm still kinda working on Swiffo's personality and everything, I mean, i don't really want another character who's almost just like Hiccup, right? XD (Don't take it personally, Hiccup. ;P) So, a little more about the characters. The Rogue Crew otters will be tough and barbaric as in the book, but maybe even more so. Very... uh, well, Vikingish, what else do you expect from me? XD It really only mentions Skor wearing vermin furs, but for some reason I have always imagined all of them wearing fur. So in here, how many furs you have is a mark of what a great warrior you are, and they use them for others things besides clothing, like bedding, wall covers, and rugs. *shudder* Awesomely barbaric, huh? XD Otters are trained from when they are Dibbuns and are expected to kill vermin by 13 at the youngest usually. Now that I've told a bit about the Crew, here's some more about Swiffo. He doesn't really seem to have much character development at all in the book, but don't worry, mine will have plenty. ;) He looks rather skinny, (as you can see in my picture) but is pretty tall, and much stronger than he looks, so don't underesimate him. He is a good fighter, but is actually a bit like Tagg, because he really doesn't like to use violence. He will fight when he needs to, though, but has never killed any creature. By the way, his rat fur vest and boots, he didn't actually earn them. Skor just has him wear them so he won't look like a total loser in front of the rest of the tribe. :P But he takes them off when he's with the Fortunate Freepaws of course, they don't allow that. Alright, I probably should stop about here, because I don't want to spoil my own story. XD Okay, poll time: Who should I ship Ruggan with? Gil Dreel Endar Feyblade An OC So, have any ideas? Also, what do you think of this idea? I will be adding more polls, concept art, and total randomness soon. ;) Category:Blog posts